Wrong Way
by Jcansnh
Summary: "Jangan tinggalkan saya, Sewoon," ujar Jaehwan lembut. [ Wanna One's Jaehwan X P101's Sewoon ]


"Sewoon!"

Gadis dengan wajah kelewat kalem itu menoleh setelah mendengar suara husky memanggil namanya. "Aku?" tanyanya kepada pemuda kelewat tinggi yang kini berlari kecil ke arahnya.

Pemuda itu mengatur nafasnya sebentar. "Jung Sewoon mahasiswi musik, kan?"

Sewoon mengangguk sambil membenarkan tali tasnya yang sedikit melorot. "Iya, ada apa?"

"Fakultas teknik mengadakan acara minggu depan." Pemuda itu mengulurkan amplop berwarna putih, "Apa kau bisa datang dan menjadi pengisi acara?"

"Kebetulan aku tidak ada kegiatan minggu depan," ujar Sewoon sambil tertawa.

"Kau tertawa?"

Sewoon mengangguk. "Kau bisa saja menghubungiku lewat ponsel dan tidak perlu memberiku hal formal seperti ini."

Pemuda itu tertawa canggung sambil mengelus tengkuknya, membuat Sewoon tersenyum. "Masih ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Sewoon.

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Kau bisa mengetahui kontakku di bio instagram, hmmm. Maaf, tapi namamu?"

"Rowoon. Kim Rowoon, mahasiswa teknik sipil."

"Kau bisa menghubungiku lewat kontak itu, Rowoon," ujar Sewoon sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sewoon." Rowoon tersenyum, "Aku pergi dulu, maaf telah menyita waktumu."

"Tidak apa."

Rowoon langsung pergi setelah itu, meninggalkan Sewoon yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Pesona Jung Sewoon sudah sampai di fakultas teknik, ternyata."

Sewoon berbalik dan menemukan gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang bersedekap dengan mata memicing.

"Pesona apa?" tanya Sewoon.

Gadis itu mendekat dan segera merangkul bahu Sewoon. "Ayo cerita apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan ketua bem fakultas teknik itu."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama, bonus cerita dari Sewoon.

"Ah, tidak seru," ujar si tinggi sambil melepas rangkulannya.

"Aku sudah memberitahukanmu di awal tadi, Youngmin," bela Sewoon.

"Sedang menggosipkanku, gadis-gadis?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam yang tiba-tiba memaksa mendapat tempat diantara Sewoon dan Youngmin, tidak lupa merangkul dua bahu para gadis itu.

"Tidak ada keuntungannya menggosipkanmu, Kim Donghyun," ujar Youngmin sambil merotasikan kedua matanya malas.

"Bilang saja cemburu karena aku sudah punya pacar."

"Cemburu, kepalamu!" Youngmin mencubit lengan Donghyun.

Gantian Sewoon yang merotasikan kedua matanya. "Oh ayolah, kita sedang di selasar kampus."

.

.

 _ **Kim Jaehwan**_

 _Sewoon, kamu masih di kampus?_

 _ **Jung Sewoon**_

 _Ini sudah di jalan pulang_

 _Di mobil Donghyun_

 _Kenapa?_

 _ **Kim Jaehwan**_

 _Kamu diantar Donghyun? Hanya berdua?_

 _ **Jung Sewoon**_

 _Ada Youngmin juga_

 _Kenapa?_

 _ **Kim Jaehwan**_

 _Saya ada di rumah kamu_

"Sewoon, mampir ke rumahmu sebentar, ya?"

Sewoon segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Youngmin yang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi. Ia menggeleng, "Jangan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghyun sambil melirik Sewoon melalui cermin.

 _ **Jung Sewoon**_

 _Sudah masuk kompleks perumahan kok, Pak_

"Ada Pak Jaehwan."

.

.

Sewoon segera masuk ke rumah setelah melihat mobil berwarna hitam mengilap terparkir di dalam pagar rumahnya.

"Sudah pulang?"

Suara baritone itu menyapa pendengaran Sewoon tepat ketika ia memasukki ruang tengah. Ada lelaki dengan setelan kantor, minus jas sedang duduk di sofa sambil meyilangkan kaki. Mata lelaki itu terlihat lebih berbinar setelah melihat Sewoon tersenyum sambil melangkah untuk duduk di sofa. Lelaki itu merangkul bahu Sewoon dan perlahan menyandarkan kepala si gadis ke satu bahu tegap miliknya.

"Kuliahnya lancar?"

Sewoon mengangguk dengan mata terpejam saat jemari lelaki itu membelai surai miliknya perlahan. "Lancar, kok Pak."

Kim Jaehwan namanya. Lelaki yang sudah tiga tahun terakhir ini mengatur kehidupan Sewoon. Lelaki yang sudah memberikan cinta, rumah, mobil, bahkan uang secara percuma kepada Sewoon meskipun ia berstatus sebagai kepala keluarga yang tentunya bukan kepala keluarga dari Sewoon.

Siapa tidak mengenal Kim Jaehwan? Direktur utama perusahaan ternama yang berinvestasi di bidang otomotif, makanan, kesehatan, bahkan hiburan. Kim Jaehwan yang diberitakan selalu memiliki karier serta keluarga yang bagus. Tapi siapa yang mengira bahwa Kim Jaehwan yang disegani itu ternyata memiliki wanita lain?

Semasa sekolah dulu, Jaehwan sempat dekat dengan Sewoon, hanya dekat tanpa hubungan yang jelas. Kemudian terpisah karena Jaehwan melanjutkan sekolahnya, saat itu Jaehwan sudah tingkat akhir dan Sewoon baru masuk sekolah. Takdir mempermainkan mereka dengan baik, karena keduanya kembali bertemu saat reuni akbar sekolah lima angkatan.

Jaehwan jatuh cinta kedua kalinya pada Sewoon saat ia melihat si Jung menyumbangkan suara merdunya di panggung kecil. Belajar dari kesalahan, Jaehwan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sewoon. Bahkan berjanji akan menghidupi Sewoon jika ia mau menerima Jaehwan, tentu dengan konsekuensi menjadi simpanan.

"Kok sudah pulang kantor?" tanya Sewoon sambil menatap Jaehwan dengan matanya yang sayu karena mengantuk.

Jaehwan mengecup kilat hidung Sewoon. "Saya melarikan diri dari kantor."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena merindukan Sewoon, mungkin?"

Sewoon tersenyum, lalu memeluk tubuh Jaehwan. Menghirup dalam aroma parfum maskulin yang menguar dan menggesekkan hidungnya, membuat Jaehwan terkekeh geli.

"Mengantuk?" tanya Jaehwan sambil mengelus surai Sewoon.

Sewoon melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap Jaehwan, kali ini ia mengangguk dengan mata nyaris tertutup.

"Mau tidur?"

.

.

Sewoon terbangun karena mendengar ringtone ponsel miliknya.

"Halo?" sapanya dengan suara serak, khas bangun tidur. "Ah, ya? Ada apa, Rowoon?"

Jaehwan yang semula fokus ke tab, kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sewoon yang matanya masih setengah terpejam.

"Nanti saja setelah aku tampil, oke?"

Sewoon tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jaehwan yang signifikan.

"Ya, sama-sama Kim Rowoon."

"Siapa?" tanya Jaehwan setelah Sewoon meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas.

Sewoon hanya bergumam tidak jelas, lalu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaehwan dengan mata terpejam.

"Saya tanya, siapa yang menelponmu, Sewoon?"

Gadis bermarga Jung itu membuka matanya dan menangkap pandangan serta raut tidak suka dari wajah Jaehwan.

"Hanya teman," jawab Sewoon pelan.

"Teman kuliah? Perempuan?"

"Laki-laki, dia minta tolong agar aku menjadi pengisi acara fakultas."

Detik berikutnya Sewoon dapat merasakan parfum Jaehwan yang menengkan, serta tubuhnya menghangat karena rengkuhan dari lelaki itu. Sewoon tersenyum saat merasakan pelukan erat Jaehwan.

"Jangan tinggalkan saya, Sewoon," ujar Jaehwan lembut. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Sewoon. "Saya akan memberi apapun yang kamu mau, asalkan kamu tetap ada disebelah saya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang waktu itu nagih Howons, nih sudah dibuat hehehe. Masih berlanjut, tapi emang sengaja kupotong karena ff aslinya 7k dan nulis panjang itu bukan gayaku wkwk. Ini mungkin bakal naik ratednya, karena ff aslinya memang rated M.

Ini fanfict aslinya, aku cuma keinspirasi dan udah izin hehehe. m .fanfiction s / 11752531 / 1 / Naughty-Girl-Fanxing (ilangin spasinya aja ya)

Ps : ini hubungan tidak sehat, jadi ya JANGAN DITIRU yeorobun:)

Pss : aku kembali nulis baku, yey.

Psss : daripada lanjutin ff yg lain, aku malah kepikir buat belok ke kapal Panwink, maaf.


End file.
